Episode 7260 (12th August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Lisa returns home from Granny Clegg's with a bag full of her homemade cordial. Harriet persuades Brenda to build a defense for Bob by asking people who know him to provide character references to prove that Bob's crimes aren't in character. Eric asks Robert to leave the B&B as soon as possible. Brenda barges in and asks Eric to provide a character reference for Bob. Bernice forces Diane to rest and insists she will help behind the bar for as long as she is needed. Jai disappoints Leyla by telling her that he won't be able to leave Megan as soon as the court hearing is over as he needs to make sure everything has gone to plan first. Rachel interrupts their conversation by demanding to see Archie, reminding Jai that he planted the drugs on her. Jai refuses but Rachel's accusation leaves Leyla suspicious. Eric is appalled as Brenda rants that Val set Bob up to take the fall for the fraudulent claim. Eric throws her out. Leyla asks Jai about Rachel's accusation. Jai immediately shoots down her doubts. Harriet suggests to Brenda that she visit Bob in prison in an attempt to track down Carly. Megan meets with Lee as he drops off her 50 grams of cocaine. Harriet visits Bob and tells him she's there on Brenda's behalf. He's amazed that Brenda wants to stick by him. Harriet tells him that in order for him to get out of prison they need to find Carly and get her to admit her involvement in the fraud, explaining she is only likely to get a suspended sentence. Zak worries over Lisa finding out that Cain is still wanting nothing to do with Kyle. Moira promises to talk to him. Rachel arrives home in a foul mood and demands that Sam take Samson out so she can be on her own. At the prison, Harriet spots the man she has been summoned to give evidence against and warns Bob to stay away from him. Bob is unnerved as he notes that the man is his cell mate. Doug makes a compilation of Val's vlog and points out to Diane how many tributes have been left. Diane is amazed to discover how many people Val helped. Doug tells her he wants to help her with grief but Diane insists she needs to do it on her own. Sam goes to see Megan and tells her that Rachel is struggling with the thought of going to prison. Megan assures him that Rachel won't be the one going to prison, leaving Sam thoughtful. Lisa tells Zak she knows Cain has not made any effort to bond with Kyle and assures him that he doesn't need to keep things from her. Harriet promises Brenda she'll do her best for Bob. In private at Holdgate Farm, Megan takes a pregnancy test and weeps at the results. At the remand centre, Bob is attacked by his cell mate. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast *Lee - Karl Haynes *Ged - James Gaddas Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge and restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Bathroom *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Unknown road *Unknown remand centre Notes *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes